


Douxie's Training

by NaughtyHobbit



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Non-Sexual Submission, Other, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Platonic Cuddling, Polyamory, Psychological Torture, Self-Esteem Issues, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyHobbit/pseuds/NaughtyHobbit
Summary: This story has a mind of its own.Morgana has kidnapped and enslaved hisirdoux and lept through time to modern day arcadia. She leaves him there alone and hisirdoux makes new friends and lovers who come to his aid.
Relationships: Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan & Morgana | Pale Lady, Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan/Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez
Comments: 16
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

Morgana had died and been revived. Killed at the hands of her own brother. The Arcane Order restored her, but she did not return alone. Something came back with her from the shadow realm. She had refused the Arcane Orders call to arms and was banished, taking the Arcane Magic with. Her body having become its vessel.

Knowing she could not return to her old life, she chose to take with her the one person she truely loved in the world, Hisirdoux Casperan. The only problem, he has spurned her advances and made it absolutely clear that he did not feel for her the way she had felt for him. This drove her mad with longing. 

The shadow being inside of her had seen this love as a weakness and turned it against her, poisoning and twisting her love for the boy into an obsession. She grew madly jealous, seeing how Hisirdoux had favored and adored her old master, Merlin. Finally when she could take it no longer, she had snuck into the castle to steal the boy she loved...

Hisirdoux was stumbling in the halls on his way to his chambers. He had drank his fill of honeyed mead, the whole kindgom celebrating the end of the war between the trolls and Arthurs kingdom. His head was spinning. With a hand pressed against the stone walls of the corridor to steady himself, douxie felt his steps grow heavy and his eyes drooped closed. 

The chains binding his hands was pulled tight, forcing hisirdoux to stand on his toes. He had awoken in an unfamiliar dungeon, stripped of his shirt and chained facing the wall.  
The only light was a dim candle flickering in the background, dancing delicately across the pale skin of his back. 

He could feel the panic bubbling up through the fog and confusion, memories hazy and blurred, "walking back to his chamber, a feeling of weakness, collapsing to his knees on the cold stone floor, and the someone picking him up and carrying him..." 

"Awake at last are we?" Morgana's voice echoed across the dungeons stone walls.  
"Morgana, wh-what happened, why am i here?" Douxie asked, his voice was weak and breathy. 

"You thought you could charm Merlin and he would favor you, just like that, didnt you?" The venom could be heard in her words.  
"Morgana? I dont understand. We thought you had died! Arthur mourns for you."

Morgana sneered at this "Arthur mourns for me? The sister he despised, the sister he murdered?" She went on " no! I wont hear your lies. Besides, it was not Arthurs love i wanted, it was yours. I gave you my heart and you turned me away."

"Morgana please, i have always thought of you as a dear sister. I did not want to ruin what we had, we are family and i cherish that. I am so glad you are alive!" Douxie said with elation

"But you do not love me" she stated bitterly. The emerald green of morgana's eyes were gone, replaced by an unnatural black glow.

"No, i do not love you. Not in the way you had hoped." Douxie said in a solemn tone. He felt a chill run down his spine. The air had cooled rapidly in the room. 

Hisirdoux could not see morgana from his position chained to the wall. He did not know she had been holding something, turning it over anxiously in her hands. Morgana wielded a whip made of dragon leather. The magic of the whip would make each blow sting like a powerful burn of dragonfire.

She lashed out with all her strength, putting her anger into the stroke of the whip. the hit landed squarely between douxies shoulders with a snap. 

Douxie's eyes widened and he let out a strangled gasp in suprise, and then the next one landed and he screamed in agony. The pain tore through him, hot tears forming and then streaming down his face.  
The blows landed one after another, each one searing like fire. He thrashed, trying to free himself from his bonds. 

"Please no! Stop please! Aah! Please stop! Morgana please!" Douxie begged through tears and pained screams, his plea's coming out of their own accord in a nearly incoherent string. 

Morgana reveled in his pain, watching as droplets of blood formed on each lash mark on douxie's otherwise unblemished skin. She let each blow land quickly one after the other. Douxies pleads began to die down, now only coming out as broken sobs at each new crack of Morgana's whip. 

Morgana stopped at last and looked transfixed at douxie's back, taking in the sight before her. She watched as he shook, his body wracked with pained and broken sobs, his breaths coming shallow and rapid. He no longer supported his own weight, but hung from his chains as if too tired and shaky to keep himself on his feet. 

"I have broken and marked him as my own, he will belong to me now" she thought. 

Douxie's back was covered in angry red stripes and shallow cuts where the whip had bit into the delicate skin. Morgana stalked closer and placed her hand on his trembling back, douxie let out a fearful gasp as her fingers brushed over his tender skin. she trailed them up to the nape of his kneck, grabbing a fistful of hair there and pulled. He let out a wail and she forced him to face her. His fearful eyes were puffy and red from tears, cheeks flushed crimson. Pleased with what she saw in his eyes, she let go.

Morgana let the chain loose from the wall and douxie dropped bonelessly to the floor, curling in on himself where he continued to sob silently.

"I'll leave you to let your punishment sink in" morgana said, taking her whip and heading toward the door. She stopped for a moment in thought, then walked back over to douxie who shuttered. He did not dare to meet her eyes afraid his punishment might start over anew. 

She crouched down over douxie and pulling the glove from her hand, she tenderly combed her fingers through his black and blue hair, then whispered "from now on, you answer to me. i am your mistress. Merlin may be a powerful wizard, but i can teach you things he has never dreamed of. i expect you to look to me from now on. You ask me for permission before you so much as cast a single spell, understand?" When she didnt hear a response, her grip on his hair went from tender to painful "understand?" She repeated. "Y-yes mistress morgana" douxie whispered defeatedly.  
"Good, my pet"  
Morgana left him on the floor, casting a concealment charm on the dungeon before leaving


	2. Bound souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisirdoux is at the mercy of morgana. Has she gone mad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my wonderful readers! Welcome to my Hisirdoux story! Suggestions questions and comments are most welcome! Poor hisirdoux, will someone ever come to his rescue? Stay tuned to find out!

Douxie awoke alone on the dungeon floor. The wards on the walls prevented him from summoning his own magic to his aid. He sat up then doubled over as he felt the sharp pain from the cuts now crossing his back. His hands still bound before him and his feet too shaky to stand.

He closed his eyes and called to archie, his faithful feline familiar who had always been by his side. The call went unheard, hisirdoux unable to make the connection. He felt alone for the first time in ages and cried silently.

A door creaked open across the room and his eyes shot up, dread forming in the pit of his stomach. Morgana strode into the room, her brilliant green eyes looking down at douxies pitiable form. She strode over to the stone fireplace which took up the center of the room. With a wave of her hand, a fire roared to life in the hearth. 

Douxie had put the icy chill of the dungeons out of his mind. With the promise of heat, and having been kneeling on the hard unforgiving stone floor, he felt the chill that had seeped bone deep. He let out an involuntary shiver.

"Come here my pet, warm yourself by the fire" morgana finally spoke, her voice soft and neutral. Her gaze was transfixed on the dancing flames,the light reflecting in her eyes. she was deep in thought and douxie was afraid to approach.

He shuffled on his knees toward the fire. Yesterday, he had trusted morgana so fully and wholeheartedly. Her betrayal hurt beyond words. She had been someone he looked up to. Now that was all gone, what lay ahead was unfamiliar territory.

Douxie shifted, looking into the fire and casting nervous glances up at morgana. When the silence had become too unnerving to stand, douxie cleared his throat and braved asking the question he had been dreading to ask.

"What do you want of me? What have i done to earn your wrath? I-i thought we were family Morgana..." 

Her eyes shifted from green to black, an expression flitting across Morgana's face at lightning speed, but douxie had seen it just the same and flinched. It was an expression of anger, devoid of mercy.  
"You will address me as Mistress from now on, if you slip up you will be punished, understand?" Morgana snapped, her tone cold and stern.  
"Yes mistress" douxie whispered, casting his eyes to the floor.

Morgana lifted her gaze from the fire, taking in the sight of the boy cowering on the floor at her feet, he looked much smaller, more delicate than she remembered, his eyes holding back tears that threatened to fall anew.  
She sighed and her steely expression slip into one of pity and fondness for the boy.  
She took a seat in one of the overstuffed armchairs in front of the fireplace and dropped a cushon to the stone floor at her feet. "Sit here my pet. let me have a look at your back"

Douxie shuffled on his knees onto the cushion, thankful for the bit of padding, and relunctantly turned his back to morgana, a shiver running up his spine at his own vulnerability.

"Good boy" morgana said, removing her gloves and running her hands through douxies dishevelled hair. She gently grasped the back of his neck and pressed forward, bending douxie to present his back to her in the firefight.  
The blood had dried in streaks across his back and some of the angry redness had faded into striped purple bruises. She placed her hand over the cuts causing douxie to hiss in pain. Muttering a spell and running her hand over each open wound, they closed up one by one, leaving behind delicate white scars.

Morgana vacantly traced the scars on hisirdoux back with her fingers.  
"We are going to leave soon, we will have to keep moving for awhile to keep Merlin off our trail."

Douxie felt a pang of sadness lased with anger. he had just found a home here, having been spared from death by the mercy of Merlin. Would he ever see his master again?

Merlin had grown fond of the boy, had even come to love him as a son, and douxie had returned that sentiment. 

Douxie mustered as much courage as he could and said "i will not leave Camelot with you, this is my home." 

"CRACK" the sound echoed off the dungeon walls as hisirdoux, now sprawled on the floor, raised a shaky hand up to his hot cheek where morgana had slapped him.

"You do not have a say in this boy. We are leaving together. If you choose to fight me, then i will take you by force." Morgana's eyes had gone black again, glowing with an unnatural dark light.  
She reached into a pouch tied to her belt and produced a strip of cloth, which she tied tightly around douxies eyes.

She took hold of the chain still tethered to hisirdouxs hands and dragged him to a forgotten corner of the room with a bed. she tossed him down onto the soft bedding and attached the chain to the iron post.  
The end of a branding iron had been layed in the fire and now burned red hot. The brand had been made by Morgana with one intention in mind, to bind hisirdoux soul to hers.  
This type of bond was outlawed by the Wizards Council centuries ago.  
The brand held a magical seal that would bind douxies magic by her own. he would never disobey her commands as long as the seal remained intact. She pulled the redhot brand from the fire and paced silently back toward the quivering boy.

Douxie felt fear at having his sight taken away, he could hear morgana pacing towards him. his breath returned once again to shallow ragged gasps of panic.

"Please, what you are going to do?" He called out, afraid of what she had planned. 

"Shh" Morgana cooed, stroking his hair once again. "It'll be over soon, dont struggle or it will hurt even more" morgana swung a leg over hisirdoux and sat on his back to steady him, she then took her free hand and pressed his face hard, down into the pillow to silence him.  
the brand was pressed firmly down onto hisirdoux shoulder blade and his whole body went rigid. Douxie screamed in agony and bit the pillow, then passed out, his body falling lax under Morgana's grip.

She pulled the brand away from his reddened blistered skin to reveal the seal, an intricate design of constellations and runes quite stunning to behold. When She passed her hand over the seal and muttered the forbidden curse, Dark Magic leeched from her fingertips into the seal. the runes glowed black, then traveled across his skin, and resettled around his wrists and neck. Morgana had successfully bound hisirdoux soul to hers...

She tossed the branding iron away, then broke into a fit of hysterical laughter. curling up next to the boy she hummed softly to him, and running her fingers through his hair, she fell into a peaceful sleep at last.


	3. Douxie's realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a bit of non-con at the end of the chapter, if you wish to skip it just scroll past the ~~~~~
> 
> Also, i promise douxie will find love and happiness in the future! And in the past so to speak;)

Douxie regained conciousness slowly, tried to open his eyes, then remembered in a startling flash, what had taken place last night.  
The blindfold was still secured tightly around his eyes effectively leaving him in darkness. His limbs were sore and heavy and he felt weak all over. He could hear soft breathing and feel a warm presence, an arm draped over his back and a hand lightly curled over the back of his neck. He could feel burns on his skin, on his back and around his neck and wrists. They throbbed painfully.

Douxie had lost track of time and had no clue how long he had been kept here. Surely Merlin would be wondering where he is by now? 

he was desparately thirsty, and fairly hungry, his stomach had been in knots since the moment he first woke up shackled to the wall, but now he lay too exausted to be terrified and his bodily needs were coming back to him.  
Unable to hold still any longer, he tried to wiggle enough to dislodge the blindfold from his face which proved to be less than fruitful, succeeding in only jostling awake his new mistress morgana. 

Douxie felt her stretch and roll over, then felt a hand gently trail down his face, pausing to trace a finger over his lips, the continue down to his neck, where she traced the new soul bond collar.  
"Mm good morning my pet" morgana crooned

"She seems to be in good spirits" hisirdoux thought, hoping Morgana's mood meant he would not be subject to her wrath for awhile.  
"Please Mistress, may i have something to drink?" Douxie croaked, his throat sore from his screams the previous night.

"Very well my pet, i believe youve earned it" morgana stated, stretching again before reaching up to the chains on douxies wrists and releasing the magic binding. Douxie brought his arms down to his chest, feeling his muscles protest. He sat up, careful not to make any sudden movements, and rubbed at his sore wrists which had been rubbed raw and bled in places, not daring to remove the blindfold himself. 

Morgana crossed the room and poured a goblet of water from the silver pitcher resting on a nearby table, then held the cup up and pressed the rim to his parched lips and tipped it as douxie drank big gulps, the water spilling around his lips and dripping down his chin. When he was done, morgana grasped his chin with her forefinger and thumb and dabbed at the escaped liquid with a napkin.

"Thank you" douxie whispered, resuming rubbing his wrists together. Feeling a little bolder, he asked "Please mistress, can i take the blindfold off now?"  
"Not yet my pet, but if you are good for me i will take if off for you later." 

She reached over and ran her hand through his hair yet again and said "this is my new favorite feeling, your silky strands sliding through my fingers, at any time i could just give a little tug-" doing so as she voices her thoughts and hearing a whimper escape hisirdoux lips "-and you respond so well"

Morgana's emerald eyes gazed adoringly down at her pet and saw him rubbing his sore wrists, she reached for his hands and gently took one as to not startle her new plaything. Bringing his wrist up to her lips, she placed a tender kiss on the bruised flesh and muttered a charm under her breath, healing the skin there until only a faint pink mark was left to fade away into nothing, she repeated the charm with the other hand then pulled him to his feet and led him, one step at a time, to the edge of the table. 

Morgana sat at the table and layed the cushion once again at her feet. placing her hand on douxies shoulder and pressing down she said "kneel my pet" and douxie once again sank to him knees in front of his Mistress. She pulled a tray close to her from the table, and lifted the lid to reveal a mixture of fresh fruits, nuts, and cheeses. She selected a piece of cheese off the plate and held it to douxie's lips, waited for him to open his mouth then placed it onto his tongue. 

Hisirdoux tasted the heavenly cheese and tried not to seem too greedy, starving as he was, and chewed it slowly. Morgana repeated this several times with other succulent pieces from the tray, her fingers occasionally caressing his plump lower lip or pressing into his mouth to run across his tongue. Morgana poured a goblet full of honeyed mead and pressing the goblet once again to hisirdoux lips, but when the liquid touched his tongue he pulled away, spilling a good portion of it down his chin in the process.

"Please mistress, i dont want any mead" douxie pleaded, having had his fill the night he was found by morgana and feeling rather sick to his stomach to taste it again so soon. After all, the mead is where morgana had hid the drugs that had knocked douxie unconcious.

Morgana snatched douxie's chin painfully, forcing his mouth open and growled "you will have what i offer you, and you will be greatful." She poured the gobletful of mead into his mouth and he coughed violently as he tried to swallow, spilling most of it down his naked chest and feeling it sting the fresh burn on his neck. 

Douxie could sense morganas mood shift and knew that if he didnt act fast she might punish him again. He leaned forward and pressing his face to the side of morgana's thigh he pleaded "im sorry Mistress, i am greatful, please forgive me." 

Morgana's expression softened and she slid off her chair to kneel in front of her boy. She placed her hand on his cheek and pressed a chaste, tender kiss to his lips, then to his forehead. 

Using her magic to rekindle the fire in the hearth nearbye, morgana lay hisirdoux down on his belly on the soft foxfur rug, the flames dancing delicately across his exposed skin. The mead had gone to work on douxies nerves, he was relaxed and a pleasant burn could be felt in the pit of his stomach.  
She lifted his arms above his head and commanded "keep your hands where they are" then placed a tender kiss on the new seal on hisirdouxs back. She repeated the kiss on each of his new scars, occationally licking a stripe up the longer scars, and revelled in the little gasps and shutters that escaped hisirdoux lips. 

~~~~~

Hisirdoux felt the heat rising to his cheeks, unsure of the new sensations he was experiencing yet helpless to stop it. Morgana's touch was making his stirr inside in a pleasant way, but he didnt want to feel good at the hands of someone who had hurt him, didnt want to feel how his pain now mingled with pleasure. He was confused by morgana's moods quickly jumping from cold and angry to tender and gentle, and he felt ashamed for giving into the sensations. 

"Rise up onto your knees my pet" morgana cooed into douxies ear. This time he tried to resist, tried to pull against the magic. He had yet to realize the magic lf the collar that bound him. They glowed and burned and he let out a whimper, then his knees lifted up under him on their own.

Morgana reached under douxie and pinched at the buds of his small pink nipples, douxie yelped in surprise and begged again for morgana to cease "i dont like this please, please stop."  
Morgana laughed and her hand trailed lower where it cupped at douxies heat "you say you are not enjoying yourself and yet, this grows under my touch, are you lying to me my pet?" She gave a gentle squeeze and felt douxie throb and shutter under her touch. "N-no, please mistress aah, not there..." douxie was babbling now, unable to form a solid thought.

Morgana took douxie in hand and stroked him agonizingly slowly. He wailed and his whole body shook under morgana, but did not dare to move from his spot prostrate on the foxfur rug, the magic taking hold and bending him to the will of his mistress. Sweat began to bead on hisirdoux back and morgana lapped at it. the pain and pleasure amplified douxies arousal, he bucked into morganas hand unable to stop his own body responding to the sensations. Morgana sped up her ministrations and licked along the collar on douxies neck, douxie shuttered one last time and came with a pained wail before collapsing exhausted back onto the rug.

~~~~~ 

Morgana stood and walked over to the water basin. she wetted a cloth and gently bathed hisirdoux who lay there still and pliant. then she set the cloth aside and gazed down at her prized boy. Douxie whispered so gently it was nearly inaudible "please let me see." 

"Very well my pet, you've been very good for me" Morgana cooed. She removed the blindfold and douxie's eyes starred unfixed and glazed into the emptiness of the room. He knelt up and peered into the water basin at his side, looking at the intricate tattooed collar of magic that now adorned his pale neck. "You've bound me by your magic then" douxie stated, no emotion reaching his voice as he spoke, his face sullen and reserved. "Yes pet, you are mine to command for as long as i choose. I can be kind-" morgana said, placing a hand once again on the back of his neck "or cruel-" she gripped his neck tightly "but in the end, the choice is yours, will you resist me?" "No mistress morgana" douxie stated simple. Morgana had won, she had broken her boy, or so she thought. 

Inside douxies mind he was beginning to piece things together, the burn morgana had given him had not been just a simple burn, the way his body reacted without his consent, the painful sensation around his neck when he refused to obey. He had heard of magic seals what bound the soul of one to another, now if only he could learn there properties, find a way to break morgana's hold over him. If he was going to escape, he had to come up with a plan.

With new determination his gaze fixed on Morgana's green eyes and he asked " please mistress, will you allow me to be your new apprentice? Will you teach me your magic?" 

Morgana smiled and simple said "of course my pet, all in good time"

Next installment sneak peak! I am going to skip forward to modern day Arcadia where Douxie is allowed a little more freedom, and successfully recruits some new friends who eventually come to his aid!


	4. Past trauma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to another installment!!! For the sake of this series, claire and jim are aged up to 19 years old. Jim and claire have also rented a house together in arcadia.  
> Jim is the trollhunter and claire knows, but she hasnt yet realized her power as a sorceress.  
> I live for your questions comments and suggestions so please write below in the comments section!!!

The night Morgana left douxie in arcadia, she had been solemn and withdrawn. She asked him to retrieve his hairbrush and kneel at her feet. Brushing her pets hair had become a daily ritual for the two of them, first thing every morning, and again before bedtime. Douxie had grown to enjoy the activity with his mistress, finding it soothing. 

Morgana spoke, choosing her words carefully. "Douxie, i have to go away for awhile and I cannot take you with me. The task i have before me is dangerous and you are too precious to me. I dont want to hurt you, not again." Morgana reserved using his name for when she wanted to say something of the upmost importance. 

The two spent the last three years in arcadia oaks. Morgana had kept them on the move all this time. Never staying in one town for more than a few months. Now it seemed she had finally stopped running from Merlin. 

"Where will you go mistress?" Douxie asked. 

"I have been searching for signs of the arcane gods. There has been recent activity to suggest they have made an appearance in the mortal realm." 

The arcane gods were dangerous and feared among the wizarding community. The appearance of one or more nearly always preceded a great battle to restore the balance between the mortal realm and the fae realm...........

That night, his mistress held him tenderly in her arms. She kissed him sweetly, running her long fingers through his hair, a gesture that soothed them both. She placed gentle kisses to his collar bone and his neck where the runes lay striking and vivid on his pale throat. 

"you will behave while i am gone. you are forbidden to contact merlin, and you are forbidden to leave arcadia oaks." Morgana commanded to the magic that kept him bound to her. 

Douxie could sense that she was scared, terrified even, though he dare not ask why. He knew she had her reasons. 

In all his time spent with her, douxie had adapted to morgana's rapid mood changed. He knew when to hold his tongue.

By morning, morgana had gone and douxie awoke alone in her bed. He waited for days on pins and needles, not daring to leave the bookshop, wondering if this was another one of her tricks. Was she watching to see what he did while she was away? Would she spring forth to punish him if he so much as put a toe out of line? 

Douxie was feeling quite melancholy. He now sat at the coffee bar with his head in his hands propped up on the table and was thinking fondly of his familiar Archie, who he hadn't seen in decades. His daydreams left him to wander, back to a time when they had been inseparable. Back when he and archie travelled from town to town, getting into all kinds of mischief and pranking the locals. He had been so carefree and happy back then, until Merlin had rescued him from the authorities, only seconds from death. Being separated from his familiar had been the most painful part about being in morgana's servitude. 

In Arcadia, Jim and claire had been regulars at the book shop for the past year now and douxie had grown quite fond of their presence. They often invited the lonesome boy to sit with them and engaged in idol, lighthearted conversation when business was slow. Douxie had found himself being adopted into the small circle of friends. 

He was too lost in thought to notice they had entered the shop.  
"Hey douxie, why the long face?" Jim asked as he approached the deserted counter.

"Oh, hey guys. nothing important, just let my thoughts run away with me again." Douxie said.

Jim and claire had noticed their friends pension for silence early in their friendship. he seemed content to sit and listen as the rest of the group chattered away about mundane topics. His presence was welcome just the same and his silent demeanor had a charming quality to it. 

"Claire and i stopped by to ask if you wanted to go to a concert with us. Why dont you close up shop early?" Jim exclaimed with enthusiasm.  
"Yeah come on douxie, you deserve a break from the shop, morgana is welcome to come too if she likes." Claire added, not really wanting morgana to tag along, but wherever douxie was, morgana usually was there too.

the pair had assumed she was his girlfriend awhile ago, but when asked about it douxie vaguely stated that "she's more of a... distant cousin." 

"Actually, morgana is out of town, bit of a family emergency. I'd love to go."

They made plans to meet up later that evening, then claire and jim left the book shop and headed home to get ready.

Jim and claire were suprised douxie had accepted. They had tried many times to invite douxie out and had been turned down every time. claire suspected it had something to do with morgana, douxies supposed cousin, who seemed to watch douxie like a vulture circling its prey......... 

(Later that evening)

douxie hid the runes on his wrists under thick black armbands adorned with metal studs and spikes, around his neck he dawned his favorite electric blue scarf, the same shade as the highlights in his hair.

Morgana used to make douxie keep the markings on display for her. She would buy low cut outfits to better show off the beautiful markings. After one particularly painful incident however, she had let douxie cover them ever since. 

\--------

(Flashback to early 1800s) it was a cool summer night on the streets of San Francisco. Morgana and Douxie were walking hand in hand back to their rooms. The pair had tracked and caught a creature in the area. It had come from the shadow realm and douxie, training his magic under morgana's watchful eye, had successfully sent it back.

The street was deserted except for a tall older gentleman wearing strange robes. He had passed morgana and douxie going the other way. Now he followed them, keeping back a ways. His movements hadnt gone unnoticed by the pair who were still on high alert after the successful capture of the evening.

Morgana and douxie turned a blind corner. The man waited several seconds, then followed after them, smacking right into Morgana who had waited for him. Douxie stood a few paces behind her. 

"Whatever reason you've decided to follow us, you are way over your head." Morgana sneered at the man "I'll give you one chance to leave before you do something you'll regret."

" i dont think you understand the gravity of the situation young lady" the man stated, giving off a pious air. "I assume you are well aware that soul binding is strictly prohibited amongst our community." 

"What i do with my property is not of your concern" Morgana's temper was rising dangerously.  
Behind her, Douxie was frantically waving his arms and shaking his head no.

"Well i should think it is my business, i am on the Wizards Councel afterall. You young miss, have broken one of our most sacred laws. we do not enslave our own kind." The man said, looking down his long nose at her . " it is my duty to take you into custody, you will answer for you crimes in front of the council of Merlin." 

The man didn't even have the chance to draw his staff. Morgana's eyes turned black with the fires of dark magic and he burst into flames, screaming and writhing in agony. Behind her douxie shrieked and collapsed to his knees in horror.

"Douxie" morgana called in a singsong tone " have you alerted our old Master of our whereabouts? " 

Douxie looked up at her in terror "N-no mistress, i don't know how he found us i swear!"

"How did you do it?" Morgana hissed, as if not to have heard douxies desperate plea.

"Please mistress believe me, i didnt-Aahh!!!" Morgana seized him by the hair and dragged him down the street.

She flung open the door of their rooms and tossed the poor boy onto the hard floors, skinning both his knees as he landed. Morgana then muttered a silencing charm to keep the noises from being heard past the thin walls of the room. 

Douxie shuttered in fright as morgana turned to him, a black flame still burning brightly behind her cold eyes.

"tell me what you have done douxie. Tell me and all will be forgiven." Morgana said in a sickly sweet tone, smiling down at a trembling douxie. 

Douxie pushed himself to his bloodied knees and bowed his head to the floor in submission. He knew Morgana only used that tone when she was about to punish him. 

Bracing himself he whispered in a resigned voice "i would never betray the trust of my mistress, please i assure you i have done nothing to reveal our location"-

A sickening crack echoed off the walls. The kick had hit him squarely in the ribs and knocked the wind out of him, most likely breaking a few ribs. He rolled over in pain, knocking over a lamp in the process. It hit the floor and shattered. 

Morgana bent low and gripped another handful of his hair.  
"YOU DARE LIE TO ME!" She screamed to his face, slamming it into the floor. 

Blood dripped onto the hardwood floor from a split lip and a deep cut across his cheek. hisirdoux groaned from the pain and curled into a tight ball. he blinked back tears in time to see Morganas foot come down hard on his hand.  
He heard the sickening snap of bone before he felt the shooting pain. A bloodcurtling scream left his lips and he rolled around on the floor in agony, clutching his hand. 

The dark flame glowed and twitched around morgana's body, encasing her in a black void. Her face was vacant of any emotion. Hisirdoux crawled desperately away, cutting himself on the glass that littered the floor.

"Feeble boy, you cannot escape me" the deep voice did not belong to morgana, yet it had come from her lips.

In a last desperate attempt, Douxie pushed himself to his feet. He took a deep breath then in a steady voice he said "Morgana i know you are in there. I know you dont mean to hurt me do you? You love me. please, please stop, you'll kill me if you dont stop this..."

The black void surrounding Morgana flickered and then died. She shook her head looking quite dazed.

Douxie collapsed to the floor. Morgana reached for him, but he flinched and curled tighter in on himself.

"Hisirdoux, hisirdoux im sorry. Oh god, im so so sorry..." Morgana dropped to the floor beside him. She moved slowly this time, wrapping herself around him and rocked him in her arms. 

That was the night morgana had resolved to find the arcane order. She had met them only once before, when she had fought in the great battle between her brother and the knights of the round table. 

Her brother in his stubbornness and hatred for magical creatures had killed Morgana. The Arcane order found her body and revived her. In doing so, she had been imparted with a new, dangerous and untameable dark magic. It was a magic that threatened to consume her, a magic that would kill the one she loved most dearest if she did not maintain constant control.

Her chance came at last two centuries later. The arcane order had resurfaced in the mortal realm and morgana was determined. They would fix what they had done to her, or she would raise an army from the shadow realm and fight.


	5. Friends to lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and jim take douxie to a concert and he has an amazing time. Afterward they tell douxie of their true feelings towards him things escalate fairly quickly from there, ending in everyone making it back to the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some of what i wrote is based on true events that i witnessed first hand, namely the concert. It was an amazing concert and the thought had crossed my mind that hisirdoux would've had an amazing time:)
> 
> There is some smut at the end of the chapter when you see~~  
> I was on a roll and decided to leave it in, hope you enjoy:) as always, questions, comments, suggestions are welcome and appreciated! Your lovely comments make my day!!!

Douxie knocked at the door of Claire and jims shared apartment right on time and claire came to the door.

"Ah fair lady claire, you look especially ravishing this fine evening" douxie took her hand and bent low, placing a chaste kiss to the top of her hand. 

Claire giggled and blushed furiously "ever the chivalrous gentleman douxie, come on in"

Jim was just pulling on a tshirt in the living room and when douxie caught sight if the band name on the tshirt he had to laugh "Ash Dispersal Pattern huh? I didnt know you were a fan. I know a guy who could get you some autographs" douxie winked at Jim.

"You know me, i dress to impress" came Jim's response along with a coy smile.

"Ash Dispersal Pattern" was the name of the band hisirdoux played lead guitar in every year at battle of the bands. Of course, jim had known that. It was the one thing morgana had let douxie have to himself, although she usually stuck around during practice to keep a close eye on him. 

Everyone piled into Claire's car and they headed to the concert. The venue hadn't actually been discussed so when they pulled up and douxie realized they were at a "rob zombie/marilyn manson twins of evil" concert he was beside himself with excitement.

"No way this is so Nuclear! I have been wanting to see these two live on stage for ages!!!" Hisirdoux was practically bouncing with excitement as they stood in line. Jim and claire exchanged knowing looks that silently said "isnt he adorable?" 

Claire had managed to score them seats down in front just above the mosh pit.  
"Why dont you sit in the middle douxie?" She suggested and he was too excited to question why the happy couple didnt want to sit next to eachother.

The curtain rose and marilyn manson appeared on stage in a nun costume chanting "we hate love! We love hate!" Everyone in the crowd joined in including an ecstatic hisirdoux. The smile plastered on his face alone was worth the cost of the tickets.

When half time rolled around everyone ran to the bathrooms and douxie came out of the mens room vibrating with joy. Apparently the support crew for Marilyn mansons band had hidden painted rocks around the entire venue for people to find. Each one depicted a theme from different songs and hisirdoux had found one in the bathroom with heart shaped glasses painted on it. 

"This is the best night ever! I could never thank you guys enough for taking me truly, i am having a wicked time!" In his excitement he had grabbed Claires and Jim's hand without realizing it and instead of letting go, they each laced their fingers with his and held on tight. 

Jim bought everyone snacks and concert tshirts and they raced back to their seats in time to see Rob zombie rise from below the stage and open with "the devils rejects." A man in a giant devil costume on stilts danced across the stage blowing fake fire and smoke from his mouth and rob zombie ran up the balcony into the crowd. Douxie lept to his feet and screamed in excitement. He held out his hand and high fived rob zombie himself as he ran by. Then giant beach balls were raining from the ceiling and the crowd was bouncing them around. As each beach ball made their way to stage, the guitarist used his guitar as a bat and popped them. Douxie had the pleasure of aiming one right at him. 

After the concert everyone was too wound up to end the night, Jim and Claire each took one of douxies hands and pulled him gleefully down the street toward an all night pizza joint and they all ordered a round of rootbeer floats.

"That was incredible!" Douxie said

"I agree, though the best part was seeing you enjoy yourself" claire responded 

"You are adorable when your excited " Jim added.  
This made hisirdoux blush and realize just how close in proximity the pair were.  
The trio had all filed into the same side of a booth with Douxie wedged in the middle once again.

Claire worked up the courage and finally asked what had been on her and Jim's mind all night "We've been meaning to tell you something douxie"

"Oh yeah? And what is on your mind fair lady claire?" Douxie asked, flashing her a brilliant smile.

"Its just that, jim and i really like you douxie. We both think your sweet and sexy and we love spending time with you. I guess what im trying to say is..." she trailed off

It was Jim's turn to speak up. He placed a hand on douxies thigh below the table and looked into his golden eyes "what claire and i are trying to say is that we both find you incredibly attractive. We want to know if you would consider dating the both of us."

"I-Im not sure what to say, nobodies ever been interested in me like that before, let alone two people at the same time..." hisirdoux rubbed the back of his neck nervously.  
The truth was that others had shown interest in him, and morgana was always quick to shut it down and punish hisirdoux for 'leading people on' even though it was not something he could control. 

Jim sensed his hesitation and blurted out "one kiss! One kiss from each of us and then you decide. If you arent interested afterward, then we can just stay friends." Now it was jims turn to blush, he hadn't meant to say it, but the words had escape his mouth on their own accord. 

Hisirdoux found himself actually concidering it. "Very well, one kiss each, but lets go Somewhere more private..." 

They made their way back to the apartment and Claire unlocked the door. She led douxie into the hallway and pushed him up against the wall, taking the lead. Douxie made a noise of surprise then claire kissed him. It started off slow, lips pressed softly to lips. Claire pressed her body to hisirdoux and tugged his hair to pull him closer and he shuttered.

Jim looked on in awe at the sight before him. His sensual girlfriend dominating the incredibly sexy wizard boy. 

The kiss turned aggressive, the taste of hisirdoux intoxicating to her. She pressed her leg between his and rubbed against his growing erection. Hisirdoux moaned into the kiss and Claire nipped at his lower lip then stepped away leaving douxie panting and feeling weak knee'd, his erection pressed painfully against his leg in his tight jeans. 

"Look at how sensitive he is Jim" claire smiled deviously"

They both wanted to devour the boy where he stood. Douxie was a sight of pure sex, face flushed and eyes blown wide, pressing himself against the wall to stay on his feet.

Hisirdoux averted his eyes, feeling self conscious at getting so aroused from one kiss. Jim cupped his face in both hands and lifted his gaze to stare into his honey gold eyes. "Dont be embarrassed baby boy, you are so sexy like this" jim leaned forward and captured his lips. he took douxies hands in his and pinned them to the wall at his side. Douxie whimpered, his arousal spiking at being handled. Jim ran his tongue across douxies lower lip, asking for permission and douxie let him in. Their tongues battled for dominance, but douxie wasnt really trying and Jim won out. 

jim ground their hips together and hisirdoux gasped. He kissed his way down the young wizards jaw, and the boy started panting. The scarf around hisirdoux neck had come loose and thats when he saw them. "Douxie i didnt know you had tattoos " 

Hisirdoux eyes flew open and he shoved Jim off him, harder than he had meant to. Jim tripped and landed on his butt. "W-what was that for?!" Jim yelled

"Yeah doux that was uncalled for" claire followed up, helping jim to his feet.

"Douxie curled in on himself and hastily tied the scarf back around his neck "I-Im sorry im sorry, im so sorry!" He wanted to run but claire and jim were between him and the door. 

"I-I didnt mean to do that I just...i didnt want anyone to see my tattoos" he finished in a defeated tone. He buried his head in his hands and waited for retaliation. He expected them to yell at him, hit him even. He shrunk back in the corner, trying to make himself small as possible and sank to the ground.

He jumped when he felt a hand placed on his shoulder. Claires smooth voice cut through the tension "Hey douxie its ok really, why dont you want people to see your tattoos? They looked beautiful." he glanced up into claires kind and open face and jim held out a hand to him. He took it and jim pulled him to his feet.

"Why dont we go sit down in the kitchen, ill make us some tea" jim said. He didnt look angry, in fact he looked concerned. 

"Im sorry" douxie whispered one last time and they led him by hand to the kitchen like a lost puppy. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Douxie sat at the kitchen table looking nervous, claire was by his side, her hand on top of his resting on the table top. Jim brought over their tea and sat down opposite claire. The whole thing had the feel of an intervention.

"so...The tattoos..." jim prompted hoping douxie would explain.

Douxie stared down at his tea for a long time, watching the steam rise off his cup. He couldn't bring himself to look them in the eyes when he spoke. "The tattoos weren't my idea" he paused trying to gather his thoughts on how to explain to them that he was essentially a slave without giving away his identity as a 900 year old wizard. "they mark me as someone else's property. In a way, I am bound to that person through my tattoos. It is essentially like wearing a permanent collar." 

He still hadn't taken his eyes off the tea cup and the tension in the room felt thick. Claire was the first to break the silence "you mean someone gave those to you against your will?" She sounded taken aback.

"Yes claire, and i was ashamed of them, i am ashamed. I didnt want you to see them...but now you have so i suppose..." hisirdoux unwound his scarf and dropped it to the floor, then he unclasped his bracelets. one at a time they joined the scarf at his feet. He held out his wrists under the kitchen lights and lifted his gaze at last to meet their eyes. Whatever he had expected to see on their faces, horror, disgust, anger, it wasnt there. Instead he saw fascination, concern, and acceptance. 

"May we look at them closer? touch them?" Claire asked

"You arent put off by them?" Douxie said uncertainly

"Put off by them? Why would we be?" Jim looked confused "i already hate whoever did this to you without your permission, but they really are beautiful and i could never be put off by you." 

Hisirdoux smiled at this, relaxing a little "alright you can touch them."

They moved to the living room couch and Claire and jim each took a hand to examine the delicate band of black runes and constellations tattooed in rings around douxies wrists.  
They brought his wrists up to their lips and places small wet kisses there. Jim grasped douxies chin and gently tipped his head back to rest on the back of the couch. This gave him a better view of the tattoos encasing disirdoux exposed neck. "They do look like a collar around his neck" jim thought

Claire and jim ran their fingers across the fine lines of ink and brought their lips to his neck, licking stripes and sucking love bites into his soft skin.  
Pretty soon hisirdoux had melted under their touch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Can we go further?" Jim asked and hisirdoux nodded his consent. Jim tugged his shirt up and over his head and claire and jim were in for another surprise. Hisirdoux body was littered with scars ranging from nearly invisible, to long and jagged. 

"He saw claire and jim exchange looks and immediately felt self conscious again. "Im sorry, i know my skin isn't very nice..." (being 900 years in the care of Morgana had left him with quite an array of scars)

"Hush i dont want to hear it... you are absolutely gorgeous baby boy, and dont ever tell yourself otherwise" jim said sternly leaving no room for objection.  
Douxie wasnt used to being complemented and he felt his cheeks heat up at this. "Did the person who gave you the tattoos also do this to you?" Claire asked 

"Yes, most of them anyways..." hisirdoux still felt embarrassed. He had never had a reason to be self conscious over his scars before, he paraded them quite proudly in front of morgana in fact, as a way to shame her for what she had put him through. Now these two gorgeous people were tracing each one with their fingers and pressing loving kisses to them as they explored his body and he felt like he was on fire. 

Claire worked her way down until she was unbuckling hisirdoux belt and palming him through his jeans. He groaned and Jim kissed and bit along his jaw before seizing his mouth again, his fingers encircling both his nipples.

"P-please wait...im getting close" hisirdoux called for a timeout.

"Isnt that the idea?" Claire smirked, she was squeezing his cock through his boxers now and pressed her hot mouth to the clothed tip  
Of his cock. He keened and bucked up into the warmth. Jim was palming himself through his own jeans. Watching his girlfriend make the young wizard come undone was beyond arousing. He unzipped his jeans and slid them down, then took hisirdoux hand and placed it at his crotch and douxie took over, palming Jim through his own boxers. 

Jim watched douxies face intently, he could tell he was close.

"Please i cant.. im gonna..." douxie was panting.

"Go on" jim brought his lips to douxies ear, his hot breath sending shivers down his back"you look so sexy right now, let us see you cum"

Claire held douxies hips to keep him still and sucked. He cried out, his eyes fell closed and his face froze in an expression of complete bliss and ecstacy. "gorgeous boy" claire cooed.

they led hisirdoux to the bedroom and lay him down on their bed. She swung her legs around hisirdoux, straddling the boy, then she ground her hips down on him and kissed his nipples as she rutted against his clothed cock. 

"Jim wants to use your mouth, is that ok beautiful boy?" She asked

Douxie gasped and let out a breathy "yes, god yes"

Douxie repositioned so that his head hung off the bed. Jim freed his cock and pressed into hisirdoux mouth. He started slow, thrusting shallow into the wet soft cavern. The angle was just right and as soon as he thought douxie was ready, he pushed himself deeper douxie taking him down his throat. 

Douxie felt his cock twitch and swell. he held onto Claire's hips and began to thrust in time with her movements. 

"Claire im close" jim said between thrusts.

"God me too" she replied

Douxie was making lusty needy sounds as the pair took their pleasure from him. Jim sped up and pushed himself all the way down douxies throat and came. Hisirdoux swallowed around Jims cock, knowing he had taken Jims cum excited him and he felt himself getting close. Claire held onto douxies shoulders and bit him on the collar as she followed, rubbing hard and fast against his erection. Douxie wailed in pleasure and climaxed a second time in his jeans, letting out a choked cry around Jim's cock.

Jim pulled out of douxies mouth at last and gazed down in adoration at the wizard boy who looked utterly debauched and wrecked. his lips were swollen from kissing sucking jims cock and his body was covered in love bites and bruises, his eyes were heavy lidded as he basked in the afterglow of his orgasm.

"Claire, i think we wore him out" Jim laughed.

"Mmmm sleepy" was all douxie got out and the pair dissolved into a fit of post orgasm giggles at the adorable exausted boy.

They helped him out of the rest of his clothes and let him borrow a pair of Jims pajama pants. Everyone climbed into bed sandwiching the boy between them, and wrapped douxie in their arms. He fell asleep with Jim spooning him from behind and claire taking baby spoon at his front. Jim extended his arms around the pair and nuzzled his face into douxies hair, inhaling his sweet scent. The last thought douxie had as he drifted off was "so this is what bliss feels like..."


	6. Morgana gets caught.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisirdoux gets a bit of a nasty shock and morgana finds the Arcane Order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a suspense build up for you:)

Hisirdoux woke to a tangle of limbs and bodies. Claire had a leg looped over his thigh, an arm across his chest and her head on his shoulder. Jim was currently using hisirdoux abs as a pillow and it made him realize just how badly he needed to pee. He shifted gracefully, removing one limb at a time and trying not to disturb the pair. The whole ordeal took him several minutes before he could make it off the bed.

On the way back to the bedroom He caught sight of his reflection in the hallway mirror and did a double take. Love bites and bruises were scattered across his chest and torso, his neck was nearly unrecognizable under the layers of marks and a single deep red set of teethmarks stood out on his shoulder where claire had bitten him the previous night. He ran his fingers over the bite, pressing down indulgently to revel in the pain.

Morgana loved to bite him, but he never enjoyed it as it was more about steaking her claim over him and reminding him who he belonged to. The bite claire had given him was erotic and sexy and he wanted more. 

Arms snaked around his waist from behind, pulling him close and claires head popped into the mirror from over his shoulder. She nipped at his ear playfully "hey gorgeous, admiring our handiwork?"

Hisirdoux let out a small chuckle " i love watching an artist at work, perhaps you and jim can show me more of your 'handiwork' later"

Claire smiled broadly and kissed at his neck" Speaking of Jim and handiwork, he's downstairs making us some food. Prepare to be amazed at his master chef skills" 

They headed down stairs, claire still in a skimpy silk rose colored night gown and douxie clad in only jims borrowed pajama bottoms.

The pair joined Jim in the kitchen. He was already dressed for the day in tight jeans and a deep blue vneck tshirt and was cutting veggies at rapid speed and executing impressive tosses and flips with whatever was in the sizzling pan on the stove. 

"Morning doux, you like omelets? " He asked, winking at the cute wizard boy currently sporting wicked bedhead. 

Hisirdoux smiled at him and slid into a stool at the bar "love them, but i didnt know you were such a morning person Jim, ill try not to hold that against you." He leaned over the bar and plucked a mushroom right from the sizzling pan and popped it into his mouth, sucking the delicious garlic butter from his finger.  
Jim gave a scandalized look "hey you'll wait like everyone else or ill give you something to keep your mouth occupied" 

"Is that a threat or a promise?" douxie raised an eyebrow at him

Just then, a ring tone came from the living room where douxie had discarded his mobile the night before. He had completely forgotten about it and rushed to snatch up the phone. 8 missed calls from morgana and 3 voicemails.

"oooh fuzzbuckets!" He cursed under his breath and practically sprinted for the door, then seemed to remember that claire and jim were there. "Ive got to take this, should only be a moment..." then he was out the front door. they both noticed the nervous hitch in his voice. 

8:34pm-" how is my pet this evening? I wonder what has you so busy that you ignore a phone call from your mistress? Call me to check in when you get this..."

11:15pm- " your phone location says you aren't at our apartment. I think you have some explaining to do, call me right now."

1:23am- "HISIRDOUX CASPERAN!!! You are in big trouble when i get home!!! PICK.UP.THE.PHONE. 

His hands shook, eyes widened in panic as he listened to the messages. He had been holding his breath and started sucking in air like he might suffocate. Dread settled like a hard lump in the pit of his stomach and he knew if he held off any longer it would only make things worse. 

He dialed Morgana's number with shaky hands and listened to it ring. Each pass of the ringer without morgana answering only prolonged his dread, his hands began to sweat and he felt like he was gonna throw up from the anxiety of the situation, but She didnt answer... he hung up and dialed again, still no answer. He repeated this several times before giving up and made his way in a daze back into the house, the heavy feeling of being in trouble loomed over him like a storm cloud......

Morgana was at the mouth of a cave deep in the amazon rainforest. She tracked the Arcane Order here and had been waiting hours for one of them to make an appearence. The sun was rising. Though she could not see it through the thick canopy of trees, the jungle itself was becoming brighter by the minute. 

Just then, Nari appeared at the cave entrance. She focused on something in the distance and took off running, climbing the vines of a tree with ease and using them to swing across the jungle canopy. 

Every plant she came into contact with sprung forth with life as if her very touch had given it cause to grow and expand. Banana bunches materialized from thin air, flowers bloomed in her wake leaving a distinct trail in her path. Morgana followed that trail after nari. She caught up with her deep in a thicket of brazil trees and had her imprisoned in a globe of magic energy, but something had gone terribly wrong. The arcane order had tricked her and led her here. 

Skrael and bellroc burst through the canopy and froze morgana from the waist down with a burst of ice "you dare come to us? We give you the gift of life and magic and thissss is how you repay us? Such a wassste..." they hissed at Morgana as she writhed on the ground trying to break free of the ice prison.

"Please! I do not want this gift, take it back i beg of you!" Morgana shouted up at them. 

"I say she needs to spend some time learning how to be greatful, dont you think?" They cast the binding spell in unison, locking morgana away in a magic prison. 

"No!!! Let me go!!! Take it back please take it back i dont want this magic please!!! She's crying desparately trying to claw herself free from the prison as it binds her in place and freezes her body. The Arcane order opened a portal to the shadow realm and pushed her frozen form into the void "a thousand years in there should change your perspective..."


	7. A spark of hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shouldve just made this and the last chapter 1 whole chapter, but they ended up being split up. Hope you enjoy!

"Hey everything ok? Jim's smile dropped when he saw the stricken look on hisirdoux face. "What's wrong?what happened?"

"I-I think i should go" douxie said, bounding up the stairs to retrieve his clothes. 

He had completely lost his appetite and even though being at home right now wouldn't make the situation any better, he still felt he absolutely had to get home and wait for morgana to come and punish him. Perhaps if she saw him waiting obediently for her, she would lessen the punishment that he was surely in for. 

Claire and jim were waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs arms crossed. "Hang on at least tell us what's wrong before skipping out, was it something we did?" Claire asked

"No! Absolutely no, i had an incredible time with you two and it was more than i could ever hope for. Its just, something personal has come up and i need to go home." He looked guilty and felt even worse for lying to them, but what could he say?

"What can we do to help?" Jim asked.

"At the moment, nothing, i just really need to go." He threw one more apologetic look in their direction and headed out the door.

His and morgana's apartment was across town, but he chose to walk rather than call an uber to clear his mind and hopefully come up with an excuse. The walk back took nearly a couple hours, he was dead tired and hadnt come up with a single plausable story to explain away the vast amount of hickies adorning his neck. "She is really going to kill me this time" he thought. 

He pressed his ear against the door, listening for any sign of morgana before unlocking and stepping into the room. The apartment had looked the same as it did when he left.  
"hello? Mistress ar you home?" No response.

He headed to his room and dug through the top dresser drawer, coming up with a small baggie of weed and some papers. 

He had picked up the habit back in the 80s when morgana had taken an interest in jazz clubs. they would often spend time with the bands behind stage passing around doobies and talking music. For that brief time in history, douxie had actually enjoyed himself. He had loved everything about the jazz scene, the music was soulful and expressive, the people even more so and the club atmosphere seemed to lull you into a deep sense of warmth and relaxation, a sense that nobody belonged and yet everyone did. 

He threw on a black hoodie, pulling the hood around his face, then stepped onto the balcony to smoke and hopefully calm his nerves. It was grey and clammy cold outside, a light mist of moisture hung in the air. the streets below were nearly deserted and he found himself zoning out while watching a neon sign flicker from across the street.

He held the lit joint in his fingers, having only taken a couple drags from it before his mind wandered off. Now it was left to smoudler and die. His thoughts turned to last nights activities. Claire and jim had been so patient and understanding with him, and the way they had left bites and hickies adorning every inch of the tattooed skin gave the impression that they were trying to send him a message. "These do not control you, you could be ours if you wanted to be" the thought was there for only a moment and then morgana's voice wrang out in his head "don't you ever forget who owns you, my pet"

He ground out the joint and pocketed the roach for later then headed inside. The apartment was a mess, he hadnt bothered to clean since morgana had left. In a way, he enjoyed making it messy because morgana had always made sure he kept it spotless. Doux found himself leaving dirty laundry strewn across the place, if he spilled something he left it to dry and congeal, and the dished had been piling up for days now...

Douxie picked up his guitar and sprawled out on the living room floor, absently playing random chords and scales. There was a knock at the door and his heart skipped a beat. Nobody ever knocked on his apartment door, ever...

"Doux! Hey doux i know your home open up!" Claire's voice came from behind the door. He froze for a moment debating on staying silent and waiting for her to leave.

"Come on doux, i brought food! Let us in, we could just hang and watch a movie if you want" jim said from the hall.

Doux set his guitar down, took a deep breath and walked over to open the door. Douxie was regretting not cleaning up now.

"Hey guys, sorry about earlier. Your welcome to come in, but fair warning, my place is a bit of a mess at the moment." He stepped aside to let them into the apartment. 

"Hey, we were worried about you, is everything ok?" Claire asked 

He turned his head away, feeling extremely self concious and realizing that he would rather not be high at the moment. 

"Im fine really, something just came up with Morgana and i needed a moment alone." He had said it, he hadnt meant to bring her up at all but he went and slipped up. 

"She's the one whose been abusing you, isn't she?" Jim asked. He came up behind douxie and placed a hand at his shoulder. Douxie flinched then dropped his shoulders. 

Claire pressed a hand to hisirdoux cheek and leveled her eyes with his. "Why don't you leave her? Why stay and let her keep hurting you?"

Something about that question made douxie defensive "why? Why do i let her hurt me? Like i have any say in what she does to me. You don't understand." He slapped claires hand away, regretting it immediately when he saw the hurt in her eyes, but he was still angry. 

he never "let" morgana do anything to him. She did whatever she wanted because she had complete control over him and was more powerful, to go against her wishes was suicidal. 

He turned to flee to his bedroom but Jim caught him by the shoulders and spun him around "Then help us understand douxie, we care about you and we want to help. We cannot do that if you shut us out!" Now Jim was getting angry. He had just spent an amazing night with this boy, had grown attached and here he was trying to close himself off from them as if it had never happened. 

That's when Jim noticed how dialated Hisirdoux eyes were. "A-are you High right now? Look at me!" Jim held douxies head still, a hand on either side of the boys face. Douxies eyes were bloodshot and now that he was standing so close he could smell the marijuana smoke on his hoodie. 

Douxies heart was racing and he could feel the panic attack coming on full force. He felt cornered in his own apartment and the effects of the weed seemed to only amplify his fear. 

"Just, get off me! Let go!" Douxie backed away and cluched at his chest, panting furiously. Jim reached for him again and he shrunk back against the wall, everything was closing in around him and he couldn't breath. He slid to the ground and curled around himself, burying his face in his knees and wrapping his hands up over his head. 

He was on the verge of blacking out when he heard a musical voice cut through his panic like a knife. Claire had sat on the floor a few feet in front of him and was softly singing Bob Marley's three little birds. He found himself focusing on the melody, her voice was beautiful and calming, like a babbling stream of water. 

The song went to work soothing his frazzled nerves, within a few minutes his heart rate slowed and he got his beathing back under control. He relaxed a little and let his arms drop to his sides. "Im sorry" douxie whispered "you've both been so kind to me but i am too fucked up. you dont deserve someone as broken as i am." He hadn't noticed he had started crying, the tears made his eyeliner streak down his cheeks.

"Hey" claire said softly "take my hand, lets go sit down." She extended her open hand to him and she pulled him to his feet, leading him over to the couch. She directed him to lay down and placed his head in her lap. He turned into her, burying his face in her lap and she combed one hand soothingly through his hair, the other rubbing small circles into his back. 

Jim sat in an armchair a little ways away, he had caused douxies panic attack and he didnt want to accidentally trigger him again. Jim hadn't realized just how fragile douxie was, there seemed to be a lot about douxie that he hadnt known about.

After nearly a half hour doux had relaxed enough that he was nearly falling asleep in claires lap. He felt more safe and secure like this than he could ever remember feeling.

jim got up from he armchair and crouched down in front of hisirdoux, he gently ran a hand up and down the boys arm to let him know he was there. "Hey doux, im sorry i yelled at you. Claire and i really care about you and we want to help, but you got to talk to us, please..."

Hisirdoux cautiously sat up on the couch. He looked so small and innocent like this, it was hard to imagine him being over 900 years old. 

He doubted that claire and jim could help him, but they were persistant. He never had someone to talk to about what he was going through, and Maybe it was selfish, but the secrets were eating him up inside.

"Can you promise not to tell anyone what i am about to say?" Douxie's expression left no room for question. "Can you promise me that what we talk about right now stays in this room?" He turned to claire.

"I promise douxie, you have our word. What you tell us stays between us." She looked at jim who nodded in agreement.

Claire and jim each took his hands and gave encouraging squeezes. Douxie took a deep breath and held it, then exhaled and began "your not going to believe me so im going to have to show you something first."

He raised a hand toward his guitar and his blue magic lifted the instrument off the ground and carried it right to his grasp. Claire and Jim's mouthes were hanging open in astonishment. 

"That was amazing! What was that?!" Jim asked excitedly.

Hisirdoux went on " that Jim, was magic. i am a wizard..."

"Wow that was incredible!!!" Claire squealed in excitement "do it again!!!"

Douxie let his magic lift the guitar and guide it to the center of the living room, then he played air guitar from his spot on the couch and the guitar matched his riffs from across the room playing out a heavy metal chord in quick succession.

Jim and claire clapped and cheered at this then claire turned serious. "Wait... what does this have to do with Morgana?" She asked.

Douxie sighed heavily and continued his story. He told them about how Morgana and he were apprentices under the great Master Merlin over 900 years ago. Douxie explained that morgana had been king arthurs sister and in the great troll/gumm-gumm/camelot war she had sided with the trolls and fought her own brother. in the fight she had been slayed and revived by ancient magical beings.

Douxie felt drained as he told this story, it brought up bad and good memories of his old life and he found himself thinking of Archie and Merlin again. 

"I think once she realized she could never return to her old life she felt incredibly lonely. She kidnapped and bound me to her so she wouldn't have to face her exile alone, but the magic the arcane order had gifted her had changed her somehow. She became volatile and mean spirited... i think deep down she is still good inside, but whatever magic is coursing through her veins now, it is poisoning her soul" he finally finished his story and felt a little lighter inside, like a weight had been lifted. 

Claire was the first to ask questions "and so, the tattoos are some sort of binding magic? So what do they do exactly?" 

"Im not exactly sure how they function, but i cannot go against Morgana's commands. If she tells me to do something, the magic in the runes force my body to do it. If i try to struggle against the magic, the runes feel as if they turn to fire against my skin and it burns me until i am too weak to resist."

Jim chimed in as if he was just now processing everything "wait wait wait hold on a second, you are a 900 year old wizard?! I thought you were 19!"

Douxie looked a bit sheepish "hehe yeah give or take a few hundred years. From what i understand, once wizards meet their magical maturity they stop aging, i hit mine early so i am technically only 19."

"Ok so we just need to figure out how to break the magical bond and you will be free right?" Claire said excitedly

"I wish it was that simple claire, but ive been searching for a way to break my bonds for ages now and i always come up empty handed. If only i could contact merlin, but no, morgana has forbidden it..."

Jims eyes lit up as if a lightbulb had been turned on in his mind "wait, thats it! What if we found merlin for you and brought him to arcadia?!! If anyone could help you, he could, couldnt he?!"

Douxie felt a spark of hope "i hadn't thought of that, tho i lost track of his whereabouts nearly a century ago. It will take some time to locate him, but it could work..."

"Ok then its settled, claire and i will work on tracking down merlin."

" Now, we need to talk about the drugs" Jim placed a hand on douxies hip. "Why were you smoking marijuana before we got here?"

"I missed 8 calls from morgana last night and she was furious. I tried calling her back and she wouldnt answer her phone. She is going to punish me for sure and weed helps me relax and not worry so much. When she finds out I've been seeing you two she is going to kill me" douxie shuttered. 

Claire took his hand again, it felt cold and sweaty "We won't let that happen, jim and i can keep you safe." 

Douxie let out a humorless laugh " you dont understand how powerful she is, nobody can keep me safe from her."

Jim stood up and pulled the amulet from his pocket "i think youll find us more capable that you realize, so don't count us out so quickly. By the glory of merlin, daylight is mine to command!"

The amulet glowed brilliant blue and Jim's trollhunter armor spun and attached itself to him.

Now it was douxies turn to stare in awe "this, this is impossible. I helped merlin design the trollhunter amulet, it was meant to be wielded by a troll, not a mortal human!"

"Yeah so ive heard" Jim laughed. "The Amulet chose me after the previous trollhunter fell, i have been protecting arcadia oaks and the world for years now. I may not be a powerful wizard, but i hope you still have some faith in me to keep you safe. So next time when your feeling stressed, will you promise to come talk to us before turning to drugs?" 

Douxie shook his head "yeah, i promise. Though its gonna be hard to kick a nearly 40 year habit, just so you know..."

Jim retracted the armor and pulled hisirdoux to his feet "then youll just have to replace that vice with another. how about, every time you feel like getting high, claire and i kiss you instead?" He leaned in and kissed hisirdoux. It wasnt the same passionate lust filled kiss they had shared the previous night. This time it was gentle and tender, he held hisirdoux around the waist and pressed his lips the wizard boys, trying to convey his feelings in the act. When he pulled away claire took over, pressing her lips softly to hisirdoux for only a moment then they pulled him into a hug. 

"I could get used to that, though i warn you, your lips are going to be chapped by the time im completely clean"

"We promise to help you any way we can, baby boy" claire said. He blushed at this, enjoying his new nickname more than he cared to admit.

They spent the rest of the day curled up on the couch together, watching stupid romcoms and eating the amazing food jim had made them.

Tomorrow started the real work of tracking down merlin and, if gods willing, finding a way to free their new boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Questions, comments, suggestions are always welcome and very much appreciated! I thrive and grow as a writer when my readers interact with me. <3 hope everyone enjoys the story as much as i enjoyed writing it!


End file.
